Kuraikage's Onslaught
by Saiashi Ryu
Summary: A strange man who calls himself "The God of All Ninja", the Kuraikage, is starting to unleash hell on the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Can anyone stop him?
1. Prologue

Kuraikage's Onslaught

A Naruto Fanfiction

By Ryu Saiashi

Prologue

A strange man stood atop a large temple, staring down upon the landscape of the Village Hidden in the Leaves and the surrounding area. He chuckled to himself as a cold wind blew through the moonlit air. His outfit was rather simple, yet strange nonetheless. He was a pale, well-built man, maybe mid-20's, with short, black hair. He wore a black Mist Village headband, where the plate was broken vertically in half, a simple white tank top, black pants, black ninja boots, and black fingerless gloves with a white "X" on each of them.

He heard a whooshing sound, and he looked over his shoulder, to a cloaked man, all of whom that could be seen was just a pair of crystalline blue eyes. The man chuckled and gave the one behind him a quick nod, then jumped down into the distance, as another man, who seemed to be made entirely of plants, "sprouted" next to him.

"Is it really wise to send the White X's out so soon?" The plant man asked.

"Is it really your concern . . . Jet?" The cloaked man asked the plant man.

"Not . . . really . . ."

"Ah, well, they're expendable anyway." The cloaked man said, as his face came slightly more into the light, but only enough for one to see the sinister grin upon his face.


	2. Chapter 1 March of the White X's

Chapter 1-

The March of the White X's

The man with the White X gloves jumped down from the rooftops, and quickly ducked into an alley. He pressed the microphone to a small radio headset to his mouth, saying, "You ready, Ayame?"

"You got it, Karken." She responded. A girl ducked in another alley across the lot of the Hokage's mansion was hiding in the shadows, eying down the mansion. "So what's the plan, again?" She asked. She was blonde, with a long-sleeved black shirt, with a long blade attached to either sleeve, a black mask with the White "X" on it, and black pants and ninja boots. She bore a headband of the Village Hidden in the Sand, also broken in half vertically.

"We are to rush in, eliminate the guards as quickly and silently as possible. When all the guards have been eliminated, we shall move in and eliminate the Hokage himself." Karken replied.

"Ah, but I thought the Hokage was a woman?" A rather rough voice came over the radio. "That's what my sources tell me."

"Can it, Kraig." Karken said. "_She_ may be a female, but nonetheless, _she _must be eliminated."

"All right, all right . . ." Kraig said. He also wore a simple outfit, simply a black tank top, pants, and shoes, a slender but firm build, and he could be seen bearing a strange set of eyes that were clearly some sort of kekki-genkai. Let it also be noted that he has long, white hair, and two small scythes that were chained together by the handles buckled to his back. His white "X" was on the back of his shirt, and his headband bore half the symbol of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. "Ah, what it's like to be home again." He said with a chuckle.

A sharp sigh could be heard, as a soft, yet sinister voice said. "Ay, keep it down, Kraig!" This one had medium-length, silver hair, just long enough to cover his eyes, and he wore a more decorative robe, adorned with several of the White X's. A crystalline blue set of three extremely large claws emerged from the right sleeve of his robe. "You'll give us away, man!" His headband was on his left sleeve, bearing half the symbol of the Village Hidden in the Rocks.

"How about all of you just shut your traps! Especially you, Kenshi!" Karken said into the radio.

"Yeah, yeah . . ."

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Karken asked

"Ready!"

"I guess . . ."

"Whatever . . ."

"All right, _move out!_" He said sharply as the four moved in on the mansion from the North (Ayame), South (Karken), West (Kraig), and East (Kenshi). Karken dashed back and forth to both feet. As he began to pick up momentum, his image started to blur as he dashed for the guards out front. He had two kunai ready, and before they knew it, they were in the guards' sides. Karken stopped his dash in a crouched position. "Ah, the smell of blood . . ." He looked up as he heard Ayame grunt with pain from the other side. He sneered. "No time." He began his dash again as he ran for the building.

Kraig walked nonchalantly toward the west side of the building, unbuckling the scythes from his back. "Let's do this." He said quietly to himself. A small flank of about five guards dashed toward him, and as they reached a good position, the began hurling kunai and shuriken at him, which he dodged with clearly no effort. One which was aimed right between his eyes, he deflected with one scythe while he swung the other on the chain at and through the torsos of his opponents. "Piece of cake."

Karken walked through the gate and entered the building. He radioed to the others, "Move in." He walked up the stairs to the Hokage's quarters, and kicked down the door. He looked around the room to see no one there. "Damn!" He shouted, slamming his fist on the desk as he passed by it. "There's no one here!" He growled to himself as Kraig entered the room.

"No luck? What a shame. You really think that we can kill a Village's Kage?"

"I _know_ we can!" Karken growled, as the other two walked in the room. Karken looked around the room, then shouted, "Move out! The Hokage is to be found and executed! Now _go!_" The others all exited the building as Karken stood there, thinking to himself, _Where could she have gone? She couldn't have gotten to far . . ._ After a few moments, he jumped out the window behind him and dashed off into the distance.


	3. Chapter 2 Hunt for the Hokage

Chapter 2-

The Hunt for the Hokage

Karken darted quickly through the trees of the forest outside the Village, eying down the ground to make sure he didn't miss the Hokage. He continued on as a figure walked down the path behind him. "Must be him." The figure said as it jumped into the trees and darted quickly after him. Karken looked behind him to see a hooded figure wearing the traditional Hokage robes. He stopped in place and turned around. He rapidly made symbols as the moisture in the air slowly formed itself into small crystals, which were only noticeable when what little light there was hit them. He chuckled. "Sacred Water Style: Crystal Raindrop Jutsu." He said to himself as the crystals appeared to form a sharper shape. They launched themselves at the figure in the Hokage robe, as the figure jumped high into the air, above the treetops.

The figure formed many symbols, and formed a strange one Karken hadn't seen before. "Sacred Fire Style: Solar Flare Jutsu!" a male voice rung out through the air.

_A _man_?!_ Karken wondered to himself. _Seems like we've been behind on the times . . ._ As he finished his thought, a bright flash of light engulfed the area, virtually blinding Karken, who let out a yell.

**************

Kraig and Kenshi walked across the rope bridge at the hidden valley, where Naruto and Sasuke had fought each other. Suddenly, the bridge collapsed below them, and as they fell, two figures similar to the one that Karken had been fighting came out and kicked them into the distance in the river.

Kenshi floated to the top of the water and stood up on it. "The hell?!" He shouted, and as he noticed the two figures in their battle stances, his right hand turned into his famous massive crystalline claws. "Bring it on!"

The figures chuckled. "I shouldn't even have to clone myself to take you clowns on!" They said, as they formed back into one, who took a new battle stance.

Kraig readied his scythes as he stood next to Kenshi. "I got your back on this one, buddy!"

"Let's do this!" Kenshi said, as the two of them ran at the Hokage-cloaked figure. Kenshi made symbols as Kraig launched himself into the air, throwing one scythe down at the figure. "Crystal Forest Jutsu!" Kenshi shouted, planting his claws into the ground, as crystals shot up from the ground in massive spikes toward the figure. The figure caught the scythe and spun it to hurl Kraig at Kenshi. The figure then jumped up high to avoid the crystals from below, making hand symbols as the two White X warriors collide. "Armageddon Fire Style: Heaven's Wrath Jutsu!" A giant fireball started to form in the sky, as Kraig and Kenshi stood to their feet.

"_Shit!_ Kraig, get down!" Kenshi shouted as the fireball exploded and started sending thousands of smaller fireballs down from the sky. Kraig crouched down as Kenshi made a symbol, and crystalline walls formed themselves around Kenshi and Kraig, just in time to block the fireballs from hitting them.

**************

Ayame stood atop the Hokage heads, and looked around the town for any sign of the Hokage. Suddenly, she heard footsteps from behind her. "What the?" She said to herself as she turned around, seeing the same figure the others had been fighting.

"Leave the Village at once. This is your only warning." The figure said, calm but firm.

"Not a chance!" Ayame shouted as she began to form hand signs. "Let's do it!" A sand began to form at the figure's feet, but one could easily see it wasn't normal sand. It was silvery and had a bright shine to it.

"What, may I ask, do you call this?" The figure asked.

"My steel sand. Beware its clutches." She said plainly. She placed her hand out in a style similar to Gaara, and clenched her hand shut. The steel sand compressed itself on his legs, and the figure fell over. "What in blazes?" The figure shouted.

"Steel Sand Coffin slash Steel Sand Burial." Ayame stated. She made symbols as more of her steel sand formed around her hands, making large fists. She blasted the figure in the face with two mighty punches, and she growled as smoke flew by her face. "A _clone?!_" She hissed. Suddenly, she heard two kunai whizzing through the air, directly at her head. She then hit the ground and kicked her feet into the air, knocking the kunai straight up, she then launched herself off the ground with her hands, and jumped into the air, flipping over and grabbing the Kunai.

She looked down a little to see two more clones. "Crap, if the Hokage keeps sending clones at me, I'll be done for!" She said to herself. She landed and spiked the two clones right between the eyes, as they both blew into smoke. "Shit, more clones." She muttered. She spent no extra time in getting off the Hokage heads and leaping from roof to roof to leave the village.

**************

The flames soon stopped falling on top of the crystal fortress Kenshi had set up for himself and Kraig. The crystalline wall sank back into the ground and Kenshi looked up at the Hokage-cloaked figure, making hand symbols. "Crystal Shot Jutsu!" He shouted as massive crystals formed behind him and shot at the Hokage-cloaked figure at intense speed. The Hokage-cloaked figure fell to the ground and made symbols of his own. "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" He placed one hand to his lips and started to breathe a massive fireball. It catapulted itself at Kraig.

Kraig chuckled. "Backfire Wall!" He shouted as he spun one of his scythes in front of him, and fire surrounded it. The fireball and the wall of fire Kraig had created clashed and struggled.

Kenshi jumped up from behind him and planted his claw directly into the figure's face, and it disappeared in a puff of smoke. "What? A clone?" Kenshi said as the fire behind him dissipated. "I don't understand, since when did clones have such power?"

"Since now, apparently." Kraig said as he walked up behind Kenshi, returning his scythes to his back. "Oh well. Let's get out of here and find Karken, shall we?" Kenshi nodded and the two jumped off into the distance toward the forest.

**************

Karken laughed as the flash cleared the area. The Hokage-cloaked figure had already tried several attacks on Karken, all of which he dodged easily. He rapidly made many hand symbols, and just kept on going and going. He had noticed a lake nearby earlier and he was going to take advantage of it. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" A massive dragon formed itself out of the water in the lake and spiked the Hokage-cloaked figure right out of the air. Karken jumped after the Hokage-cloaked figure after the dragon released him right in Karken's line of shot. He made a few symbols and placed his arm in a slightly cocked position behind him. Lightning formed around it as he blasted the figure with it in the chest, sending the figure flying.

Karken jumped off another branch at this point, and launched himself at the figure, kicking him several times in the face, the shoulders, and the chest. The figure was unfazed by all of it as he flipped over and landed on another branch. The figure made some symbols and changed his usual stance, taking one similar to Rock Lee's, except a little more bounce back and forth to his feet.

The figure lept forward at Karken at the same time he did, and the figure thrust his hands forward into Karken's chest. Karken let out a gasp as blood came out of his mouth. He fell through a few branches and hit the ground.

The figure flipped over and launched himself off a branch at Karken. "I knew this would be easy!" The figure said.

"Not so fast!" Kraig's voice rang out as one of his scythes came out of nowhere and the chain wrapped around the Hokage-cloaked figure's ankle, yanking him right out his trajectory and straight into a steel sand fist made by Ayame.

Karken sat up and looked at his three friends pummeling the figure. He grinned menacingly and jumped up, forming many more symbols. "One final blast!"

"Got it!" The other three said simultaneously. Ayame made a symbol as the steel sand wrapped itself around the Hokage-cloaked figure's ankles, binding him to the ground.

"Team Maneuver: Strike of the Four Dragons!" Karken shouted as he made his final sybol, creating another water dragon. Ayame made a wind dragon, Kenshi made an earth dragon, and Kraig made a fire dragon. Karken jumped up as the four dragons joined above his fist, spiraling around his fist as he turned over and brought his fist straight into the figure's chest after bouncing off a nearby tree.

The figure's feet were ripped straight off his legs as he flew into another nearby tree, and the hood fell off his . . . or should I say its . . . head. Its head lowered to reveal a head that resembled that of a manikin. Karken walked up to it, pulling its head up to reveal it had no face. He yelled and threw the puppet aside. "Damn it all! It was a puppet!" He roared and blasted the tree several times with his fists. "Damn it . . ." He sighed a moment later. He looked back at his comrades. "White X's . . . retreat. The day is lost." He said as he walked away.


	4. Chapter 3 Introductions Must be Made!

Chapter 3-

Introductions Must be Made!

The White X's stood before a massive, shadow-enshrouded throne of sorts. Crystalline blue eyes were all that could be seen of the man sitting in it. He slowly stood up and walked into the light, revealing a pale man, with long, black hair. He wore a headband with an "X" on it, a black, short-sleeved trench coat with white flames, a black shirt, black pants, and black Ninja shoes. He slowly stepped down in front of the White X's without a word.

"So you've failed in the assassination of the Hokage, eh?" The man said. Karken lowered his head. "Yes, Master Kuraikage." The Kuraikage grinned menacingly. "I see. Well, that's none of our concern quite yet, so I guess I'll let you guys off the hook . . . _this_ time." He turned his back to them, crossing his arms behind his back. He looked over his shoulder to them. "Now then, let us discuss the plans for the hostile takeover of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"Yes, Master Kuraikage." The White X's replied somberly.

**************

A man walked down the streets of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He looked from side to side, apparently looking for something. When one looked upon him, the would see a bulky-built man wearing a white tank top and black pants, with lots of tattoos of different animals all over his body. He had a shaved head, and his arms were wrapped mid-forearm down with a white wrap, and he wore shades.

"I must find what lies for me here in the village." The man said to himself in a strong, but gentle voice. He continued to walk down the street.

The man that called himself Kuraikage stood far above the village, on one of its tallest rooftops. "Let's begin." He said. He made a symbol as shadow clones began to appear at every exit to the village as well as many dispersed along the wall to the village. He jumped down and ran to the Hokage's Mansion, running right by the man with the Tattoos. The man stopped and looked at him. "Looks like that's it right there."

Karken and the White X's stood at the top of the Hokage heads, and as they noticed the Kuraikage running for the mansion, they jumped down and ran the rooftops straight to the Mansion. "Remember the plan, everyone!" Karken said as they approached the Mansion.

"Yeah," Kraig began, "We can't let the Hokage get away this time!" Karken looked up to the window to the Hokage's office as he ran up the wall to it. He jumped through the window just as the Kuraikage burst through the door. "Nothing." Karken said to the Kuraikage.

"Move out."

"Got it. White X's!" Kraig, Kenshi, and Ayame all gathered near the window. "Quickly, to the four gates of the Village! The Hokage does not escape by any means!" They all nodded and the three others headed off.

"You better not fail me, Karken." The Kuraikage said as Karken took off out the window. The Kuraikage then headed out the door.

Karken high-tailed it to the south gate of the city, jumping to and from rooftop after rooftop as fast as he could. He looked down upon the Village as the panicked citizens all dashed for the nearest exit, the panic increasing near the gate as the Kuraikage clone let no one out. Karken jumped atop the south gate and looked over the crowd for the one his master described to him as the Hokage. "Blonde, spiky hair, black-and-orange trench coat . . ." He muttered to himself. He heard a kunai whizzing through the air behind him.

The crowd screamed and panicked into the other direction as the Kuraikage clone intercepted it behind Karken's head . . . in its back. The clone disappeared in a puff of smoke as Karken grabbed the kunai and flung back from whence it came. It spiked a Hokage-cloaked figure in the face, as the the figure fell on its back beside him, Karken noticed it was another puppet. "Damn!" He cursed to himself. He looked through the panicking crowd for the _real_ Hokage. He saw another cloaked figure in the distance, blonde spiky hair plainly visible. The man stared straight at him. "It's him. The Hokage."

The Hokage pointed straight at Karken, waiting for a few moments. The crowd slowly stopped and pointed at the Hokage who charged a Rasengan into his right hand. "You don't mess with my village. Believe it." The Hokage said in a deep, yet gentle voice.

Karken made quick hand symbols as a Karken clone jumped from beside him with a kunai straight for the Hokage. A Hokage clone suddenly grabbed the Karken clone and threw it off into the distance, then chased it off to try to destroy it. They entered a pitched battle off to the side. "Who are you?!" Karken shouted frantically.

"The name . . . is Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" The Hokage shouted at Karken. "And you shall be one of the first in this war to experience . . . my famous . . ." A clone appeared beside him and swirled more chakra into the Rasengan as Naruto's aura began to glow red. "Oodama . . ." The red chakra began to pour itself into the Rasengan. "Rasengan!" He jumped straight for Karken, bringing his hand forward into Karken's chest. A massive explosion sent Karken flying into the distance behind him, as Karken let out a painful scream. The light settled and Naruto landed on the gate's top.

The crowd let out a loud cheer as Naruto gave them all a thumbs-up. The sound seemed to grow prematurely silent as Naruto found the Shadows sliding in on him. Soon, all was dark around Naruto. He looked around as the Kuraikage's voice rang out, "Lo and behold! Our hero, the Hokage! But let it be known that our hero's last day has come!" The voice let out a sinister cackle. The darkness quickly dispersed as the Hokage appeared on a rooftop far from Naruto.

"What . . . in the hell?!" Naruto growled to himself.

"That, my friend, I call the Darkness Falls Jutsu." The Kuraikage yelled from across the way. The crowd gasped and a kunai flew toward the Kuraikage, who quickly snatched it out of its course. An instant later, the Kuraikage disappeared.

_What's going on?! What kind of crazy jutsu this guy have?_ Naruto wondered. Soon, he heard "Boo." behind him. He whipped around, to notice a ready-to-strike Kuraikage. "Take this, Uzumaki-sama!" Naruto jumped out of the way as a kunai nicked his side.

Next thing he knew, Naruto's head was being kicked by the Kuraikage in a spinning fashion. The crowd let out screams as Naruto flew through the window to a nearby apartment complex. Naruto growled and started making symbols. Naruto gasped as his symbols made no chakra flow. "A chakra seal . . ." He muttered to himself. The Kuraikage burst in through the window with a kunai ready. When he hit the floor, the Kuraikage laughed hysterically. He formed symbols rapidly and them made one that Naruto hadn't seen before. "Dragon Style: Dragon Barrage Jutsu!" The four dragons of earth, fire, wind, and water all appeared in the room. "Attack!" He said, as he placed his open palm toward Naruto. Naruto shut his eyes and shook.

An instant later, he opened them to a shout, "Armadillo Shell Jutsu!" The man with the tattoos spiraled above naruto, exactly where the dragons converged to blast Naruto, encased mostly in a rock-hard shell that shrunk into his back after the blast settled and the man landed on his feet, staring down the Kuraikage. "Not to fear, Hokage-sama, today is not your day to die!" The man wore no shirt no, revealing several animal tattoos all over his torso, one arm bore a wolf, the other a tiger, and the back an armadillo. All the others were not quite indentifiable.

The Kuraikage laughed. "You're only prolonging the inevitable." He said with a sinister grin. "All who resist shall die!"

"Today is not my day to die, either." The tattooed man said. "But fear not, dark one, for it is not your day to die either."

"Of course not!" The Kuraikage said, as he appeared behind the man and Naruto. The man flipped over Naruto and made a few hand symbols, then his arm grew gray fur and his hand turned into a wolf head. "What in the hell?!" The Kuraikage asked with a great startle in his tone.

Naruto stood up behind the tattooed man. "I can always help." He said.

"Got it. Let's take him on!"

The Kuraikage quickly made hand symbols. "Shadow Style: Darkness Falls Jutsu!"

"Be careful!" Naruto shouted as the shadows slid in on the two of them.

"Not to fear!" The tattooed man shouted. "I got you covered." He wrapped himself around Naruto's back. "Sphere Shell Blast!" The shell covered him and Naruto just in time to block an attack from the Kuraikage as he fell from above with a kunai in hand. The Kuraikage kick-jumped off the shell, but the wolf head shot out and grabbed the Kuraikage by the ankle in its mouth.

"Shit!" The Kuraikage shouted as he kicked the wolf head off, and the shadows slid away. The Hokage took great effort in standing on his injured ankle. He looked over to notice the shell started to glow blue. He placed his hands into a tight symbol. "Bring it on!" He shouted at them.

"You got it!" Two Naruto clones shouted from behind him, each with a rasengan in hand. The Kuraikage whirled around and grabbed them both by their wrists and sent their Rasengans into each other, and they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Wolf-Tiger Dual Onslaught!" The tattooed man shouted as a wolf head and tiger head whipped themselves at the Kuraikage, holding him in place by the arms.

Naruto had a clone behind him helping charge a rasengan. The Kuraikage's eyes widened. "Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he blasted the Kuraikage right in the chest with it. The Kuraikage coughed up blood as the tiger and wolf heads released him. "Damn . . . you . . ." He fell to his knees and face planted on the floor.

The last thing he heard was the tatooed man saying, "No, it is not yet his time to die."


	5. Chapter 4 Darness Returns

Chapter 4-

Darkness Returns

Ten years seemed a blur to him. Naruto sat in his desk, propping his feet up on it. He sighed slightly. "Man, things have been so boring around here." He clicked his tongue a few times, then stood up and walked out the door of his office. "I doubt anything's gonna change anytime soon, though."

The Tattooed man stood atop the Hokage heads. "A sour wind blows through the air . . ." He said to a cloaked figure behind him.

"It's a dark wind. He comes again. Are you ready?" A female voice emerged from the cloak.

The man nodded. "I am." He looked over to another cloaked figure to the other side of him than the cloaked woman. "Mizuki, you're coming with me."

"Got it." A man with a gruff voice said from behind the cloak. His hands could be seen, blue and scaly. "What's our goal?"

The man looked over the village again. "To gain any information we can about the Kuraikage and the White X's."

"Right on. Let's do it, then." With that, the two of them jumped off over the rooftops to investigate.

"I hope they can do it."

**************

A small capsule resided deep within the deepest parts of the Kuraikage's Mansion. A strange, dark purple aura could be seen radiating from it. Many tubes flowed this dark purple aura into the capsule. Jet slowly creeped into the room toward the capsule, and grabbed a small valve wheel on the outside of it. As he began to turn it, purple steam hissed and rushed out of the capsule. Jet stood back as a door to the capsule opened up, revealing the Kuraikage, eyes glowing with the same color as the steam that had just flowed out. It surrounded him, and he began to regain consciousness.

"How . . . how long has it been?"

"Ten years, Master." Jet replied.

"Ten years . . ." The Kuraikage's voice was low and rough, almost a growl. Jet nodded. "Ten years with Shadow Chakra pumping itself straight into my Chakra Network. Wouldn't a normal person die from this?"

"Ah, now there's the trick, Master."

"What's that?"

"You are not a normal person." With that, the Kuraikage let out a sinister chuckle. "The Shadows . . . have taught me many things over these ten years."

"So what next?" Jet asked.

"Send out . . . my elites . . . the Gemini Ninja . . ." The Kuraikage said as he slowly pulled himself out of the capsule. "My preparations . . . are complete."

Jet stared blankly at him. "I should feel excited . . . shouldn't I?"

**************

The tattooed man and Mizuki quickly dashed from rooftop to rooftop. "Make haste!" The tattooed man shouted. "We must hurry to the gates, they're coming!"

Mizuki looked to the tattooed man. "Calm down. We can handle them."

"Don't be too confident." The tattooed man said. "We must be careful. We must act with a balanced haste, but make sure not to alert them that we know that they're coming." He said. He looked over to Mizuki. "Here we go, split off and pinch them at the gate!" With that, the two split off from each other.

Two ninja stood along the West wall, watching them split up and go their separate ways. They both wore plain black outfits, but one had spiky red hair, and the other, long blue hair, and each of them had eyes to match. "Wow, they're stupid. It'll be easy taking over this village." With that, they chased the tattooed man.

The man heard them coming from behind. "Woah, where'd you two come fro-" He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence before the red-haired one kicked him in the face. The tatooed man flew a few feet to near the edge of the rooftop he was on. He struggled to get up, only for the blue-haired one to uppercut him high into the air. The red-haired one jumped into the air after him, and began making symbols. "Fire Style: Red Vaccum Tube Jutsu!" A spiral of fire flew high into the sky, and it catapulted the tatooed man up with it, also burning him in several spots.

"Water Style: Hardened Water Drill!" Mizuki raced the red-haired boy into the sky, propelling himself more quickly, however, with the water drill. "Yo! Use your Armadillo Shell Jutsu!" He shouted to the tattooed man. The man nodded and tore off his shirt, as the armadillo tattoo on his back began to glow.

"Here we go!" Mizuki twirled around to the opposite side of the tattooed man from the red-haired boy, as the tattooed man's shell formed around him. After it had completely formed, Mizuki blasted the tattooed man with his water drill straight into the chest of the red-haired boy, who flew back many, many feet through the window of a nearby abandoned apartment building.

The red-haired boy growled and lunged out the window, as the blue-haired boy took him by the wrist in a jump on top of the same building. "What are you doing?!" The red-haired one shouted at his partner. The blue-haired one whispered something into his ear. The two grinned evilly as they turned to face Mizuki and the tattooed man.

"Here we go." The blue-haired one said calmly, placing his open palm over his partner's. "Team Chidori!!" They shouted, as chakra in the form of lightning flowed between their hands.

"What the hell?!" The tattooed man grunted to himself, outside of his shell, as he gazed at the mass of lightning. "_Team_ Chidori?!"

The two boys lunged away from each other at lightning speed. All that could be seen was two masses of lightning bouncing from building to building, as the two boys occasionaly paused momentarily to judge what their next movement would be. Before they knew it, Mizuki and the tattooed man had a lightning-shrouded fist in each of their chests, sending them back quite a distance.

"What the hell _was_ that?!" Mizuki shouted out in question, after replanting his feet.

"Intense." The tattooed man said as he skidded back a few feet after his landing. "Oh well!" He started to make symbols as two wing-shaped tattoos on his shoulder blades began to glow. "Crow Wing Jutsu!" He shouted, tightly planting the last symbol. He flew high into the air, as he went higher and higher, he made more symbols, as a mysterious tattoo on his forehead began to glow. "Unicorn Horn Jutsu!" He shouted. He floated in the air, flapping his new wings, and a horn grew out of his forehead. "Supreme Tattoo Taijutsu!! Crow-Unicorn Needle Dive!!" With that, his wings wrapped around him, and he began to spiral downward at the blue-haired boy.

The red-haired boy jumped behind the blue-haired boy. "Team Rasengan!" They shouted as the red-haired one poured his chakra into the other boy's hand, spiraling it around with his hands. The blue-haired boy began to pour his own chakra into the Rasengan, and it turned a deeper blue. The tattooed man veered off into the sky and moved away from them. He unfolded his wings, and the wings and horn shrank back into their tattoo forms, and he fell to another rooftop.

"Go now!" The red-haired boy shouted. The blue-haired boy nodded and launched himself at the tattooed man, jumping from rooftop to rooftop at lightning speed toward the tattooed man, who dodged aside and began to make symbols.

"Tiger-Wolf Dual Fang!" He shouted as his arms morphed into a wolf and a tiger. He launched himself after the boy. The boy bounded off a wall back toward the tattooed man. "Tiger Flame Fist Jutsu!" He shouted as he launched toward the boy, and their fists collided, fireball against Rasengan. Their chakra began to flare, and the flame began to spiral around them as a result.

Mizuki appeared behind the boy, and began making symbols. "Grand Vortex Jutsu!" A water spiral yanked the boy back and threw him backside-first into the wall of the next building, and the boy fell to the ground.

From a distance, the red-haired boy stared, shocked. He screamed and jumped over Mizuki and the tattooed man's heads, grabbed the blue-haired boy and jumped over the wall and off through the surrounding forest.

Mizuki and the tattooed man watched the boy run through the forest. "Let's head back." The tattooed man said. The two of them then jumped from rooftop to rooftop back in the direction of the Hokage Heads Monument.

**************

The Kuraikage sat in his throne, with Jet standing beside him. "They have yet to return." Jet said

The Kuraikage grimaced. "Don't tell me they failed, too."

"I wouldn't understand how, master . . ." Jet replied. After that was said, the two gemini ninja walked into the Kuraikage's quarters. Well, it was actually more like one carrying the other . . .

Upon noticing the blue-haired boy's defeat, the Kuraikage stood up quickly and roared, "What is the meaning of this?!"

"I-- I'm sorry, master. The tattooed man, he--"

"Enough." The Kuraikage interrupted, as the red-haired boy stared at him. "Looks like if you ever want anything done right, you have to do it yourself." He looked over his shoulder at Jet. "Jet, you're coming with me. Nothing can stand in the way of me and domination of the leaf village!"

_What is it about the leaf village?_ Jet wondered. _It might not help that it's the last place he needs to go before he rules the world._ Jet nodded in response to the Kuraikage, and they headed out the door of the Kuraikage's quarters. When he reached the door, the Kuraikage turned and faced the two boys. He made a one-handed symbol and said, "Good night." He turned around as the boy screamed his last scream.

**************

Karken sat at a pond in the forest next to Hidden Leaf Village. He sighed as he began to recall many adventures he had with the White X's. He looked down at his gloves, bearing the white X's. It had been almost five years since he and his organization disbanded. It saddened him that there was nothing he could have done to stop the event that disbanded his crew, which was the humiliating slaughter of Ayame. His thoughts traced back to that day . . .


End file.
